Forum:2014-03-10 (Monday)
Discussion for comic for . ---- Ite Animos (on cap and step)? Animos is probably related to spirit. ITE is the abbreviation for the Institute of Transportation Engineers, but that was only founded in 1930. Argadi (talk) 09:46, March 10, 2014 (UTC) : According to Google translate, if I force it to go from Latin to English, it means, "Go courageously." -- William Ansley (talk) 10:08, March 10, 2014 (UTC) :: An amusing alternative translation for this phrase provided on LiveJournal is "boldly go." -- William Ansley (talk) 11:45, March 10, 2014 (UTC) :::It seems Phil Foglio is a known Star Trek fan. --AndyAB99 (talk) 23:38, March 10, 2014 (UTC) Nice scarf. Tarvek (talk) 22:20, March 10, 2014 (UTC) :I'm not sure it'd be wise for Agatha to be flashing her house sigil around. Even if there's Mechanicsburg tourist merchandise about, she obviously perfectly matches Agatha's description, and it may bring unwanted attention to her. --MadCat221 (talk) 05:33, March 11, 2014 (UTC) ::The Secret Blueprints pointed out that the trilobite symbol is widely worn because of Agatha's father and uncle. Sort of a symbol of hope after their disappearance. AndyAB99 (talk) 15:13, March 11, 2014 (UTC) Starting a sentence with "Sure, and," as Brother Ulm just did, is a stereotypically Irish speech pattern. Ireland is also noted for Travellers, Catholics, trefoils, redheads, and the colour green, all of which are in evidence here. I think it's quite likely that the sign really does say "Limerick." Mskala (talk) 23:07, March 10, 2014 (UTC) :Maybe he is Irish. Everyone seems to be positive about it. But I'm not fully convinced - yet. The "Sure, " could be a response to Agatha's question about a donation securing a private compartment. the "and the Trainsong isn't that bad." and response to what seems to be a rather larger than expected donation. We'll see. If there's more like him on board, "The Wyrm of Limerick" may have that name because of it's staff. But we are in Transylvania (Romania) and Agatha wants to go to Paris, not Limerick, Ireland. AndyAB99 (talk) 23:38, March 10, 2014 (UTC) ::If it weren't supposed to mark him as Irish, I'd expect "Sure, but the Trainsong isn't that bad." And it does look very clearly like "Limerick" to me. I don't think this is a problem. The train is a train. It doesn't necessarily have to go to Limerick just because it's named for it and staffed by at least one Irish monk. Hmm, though it could conceivably go to a different Limerick, in Sleipnir's home of Little Ireland -- or the engine could have been built there -- but that probably isn't necessary either. Persephone Kore (talk) 18:26, March 11, 2014 (UTC) :::I'm point is that ''I ''don't hear an Irish brogue when I read Brother Ulm. "Sure and Begorra. 'Tis a fine train we run. And where is it ye be travlin', lass?" His "Sure comma and" does not strike me as absolute, irrefutable, ironclad, "can-not-be-any-other-conclusion" proof he is Irish. He probably is, and it probably is of little, if any, sugnificance to the story. AndyAB99 (talk) 21:05, March 11, 2014 (UTC) :::: I also don't see confirmation that Brother Ulm is Irish. Does anyone know any connection between the name Ulm and Ireland? My only associations with the name are German (primarily the city of Ulm). Argadi (talk) 23:14, March 11, 2014 (UTC)